How Sonic, Tails and Co came to be
by roket333
Summary: Sonic and tails used to be Jason and Zach until some sega agents had their way with them inventing a gel that changes them completely!
1. Chapter 0: Warnings and meanings

How Sonic, Tails and Co came to be.

Desc: Sonic and tails used to be Jason and Zach untill some sega agents had their way with them inventing a gel that changes you completely! It even changes thier blood color!

C0: Key and prolouge

*action* an action happens

'thought' the character thinks to himself

"quote" the character quotes another character

[words] the narration

WARNING

This story contains refrences (3 times only) to the reproductive organ

If you are disturbed by this, please do not read this story.

This story is best enjoyed if you have a vivid imagination and can visulize scenes in your head.

SEGA owns all characters from this story being a part of the Sonic the Hedgehog series.


	2. Chapter 1: The story

[It all starts in January. SEGA was holding a compitition to get a new mascot. The mascot's name was Sonic. But, it was no ordinary compitition, because certian agents for SEGA followed kids seeing their activities]

Jason: Bye, mom! I'll be home by 7!

[Then, they started to follow around a 15-year old named Jason who was on cross country in his school. Jason always brought home the gold when he was running in cross country. He also had a friend named Zach who was really smart and really liked cars. Jason wasn't too bright and liked helping people]

Zach: Hey, Jason.

Jason: Hia

Zach: Wanna race to my house? I finally finished my game!

Jason: you know I will beat you but, sure! Ready? GO!

[Jason and Zach where running down the street really fast twords Zach's house. They have been friends for 6 years having what seemed like a brotherly love though]

Agent 1: I think we found our mascots!

Agent2: Mmmhmm

[The agents had reported what they found and their adresses]

[Just as Jason was going to school, he found a package and flyer on his doorstep.

Jason: "Come join us over at SEGA. Here is a free mini barrel of blue gel for you to have fun with?" Hmm? Cool.

[Jason had discarded the barrel of gel and went to school]

[At school, Jason met up with Zach]

Jason: I got a weird box with blue gel this morning.

Zack: Me too, but mine was yellow.

Jason: From SEGA?

Zack: Yep.

[During school, Both Jason and Zach where called up to the office]

Jason: What now?

Jason: An item from mom? Ugh. It's the gel again.

Zach: Whoever this sega person is, he/she won't leave us alone.

[Jason and Zach once again threw out the gel]

[While Jason and Zach where heading home, a black van plled up next to them]

Van driver: hey, hop in kids. I'm taking you home.

Both: No thanks

[The driver had stopped the van and gotten out]

Van driver: GET IN THE VAN! [The driver was holding a gun at Jason's head] or else your friend here is gonna have brain matter all over the street![Jason was looking at the end of the pistol being held against his head.]

[They both got in the van. He did what seemed like shoot Jason but, he just shot a tranquilizer into his arm. He did the same to Zach]

[After 3 hours asleep, they both woke up with a yell. They woke up in a big metal box with huge barrels of the blue and yellow gel]

Driver over intercom: Jump in the barrels. Jason in blue, Zach in yellow.

Jason: No.

Driver over intercom: Well, TOO BAD!

[The ceiling was starting to drip the gel. The gel crawled up Jason's leg and into his mouth]

Jason (Muffeled): Ahh! Blech!

[The gel covered Jason's body and he felt it seem like it was absorbing into his skin. Same thing happened to Zach too. They fell because of another tranquilizer]

[When Jason woke up, he felt fine but energetic. When Zach woke up, he felt smarter]

Jason: Why does my tailbone hurt? [He felt his tailbone only to feel a tiny tail there. just a little stub] My goodness. What else changed? [He looked at himself in the mirror to find his eyes which where a dark blue where now as green as an emerald] What's happening to me?!

Zach: Huh? AHH! [He screamed because his carpet was up aginst his face] Oh, it's just the carpet. I wonder why my nose didnt hurt. [He felt where his nose used to be] Ahh! My nose! It's gone! [He looked in the mirror] What the? I have the nose of a fox? Why? Ugh. That gel has a horrible aftertaste.

[At school]

Jason: I have a little tail!

Zach: I have the nose of a fox! Come over to my house tonight and I'll run some expiriments about what's happening.

Jason: What? Did you gain intelligence?

Zach: Feels like it.

Jason: I got a feeling of nearly infinite energy.

Zach: Lucky!

[After school]

*knock knock*

Zach: Coming!

Jason: Hey Z- AHH! What's with the needle?

Zach: It's the only way to test if something's happening though. by the way, Nice fake ears.

Jason: What are you- OW!

Zach: Well then. Sorry.

Jason: Just put it in and take some blood already!

[Zach sticks the needle in Jason and takes some blood]

Zach: um, why is it blue?

Jason: How?!

Zach: The gel must be altering our DNA.

[After Zach's machine anylises the blood from Jason and him]

Zach: Well, I was right!

Jason: Who are we turning into?

Zach: Nobody matches our changing DNA so, I don't know.

Jason: Can you reverse it? OW!

Zach: what's wrong?

Jason: Oh, great. my tail got longer and the back of my head really hurts.

Zach: My eyes turned blue about a half-hour ago.

Jason: I really hope this is a dream. [Pinches himself] Ouch. Nope, not a dream.

Zach: Uh, Jason, your voice just changed.

[The next morning, while Jason was getting changed, he noticed something missing]

Jason: AHHHHHHHHHH!

[At school]

Both: I have a note for you.

[Both of their notes refrenced that their *Doorbell chimes* is gone.]

[Author note: I know, that last part was weird and disrurbing but think about it. They don't wear pants in the games. If you still dont get it, this is the one part where it mentions it from the warnings.]

Zach: Oh boy.

Jason: How did this happen?

Zach: *wisper* I don't know how it would affect our things!

Jason: Your voice just changed too.

Zach: What are those 2 lumps on your back?

Jason: What lumps?

Zach: These ones below your shoulders.

Jason: Well, quit tapping them, Tails!

Zach: Who's Tails?

Jason: I dont know! I tried to say Zach but I said Tails?

Zach: This stuff is changing us fast.

[At lunch]

Zach: Why aren't you eating your Pizza? You love Pizza!

Jason: I'm just craving Chilli dogs today I guess.

Zach: Well, eat something! You don't want to be undernourished and loose your meet tonight.

Jason: Nah, i'll pass. Besides, I feel better than ever!

Zach: Sure you are now, but you wont later, Sonic.

Jason: Yo. Who's Sonic?

Zach: Mabey we should call each other the names we called each other.

Jason: No.

[In 5th period]

Teacher: Jason, you don't look good

Jason: Wadaya mean?

Teacher: You look a little blue and there are lumps on the back of your head.

Jason: Can you get a kid named Zach in here please? He'll know what's happening.

[20 minutes later]

Zach: What's up?

Teacher: Jason had told me to contact you because he has lumps on the back of his head and he is a little blue.

Zach: The gel. It's changing us faster.

Teacher: What gel?

Zach: I's a weird story. Long story short, some colored gel crawled into our mouths, colored our blood and is changing us.

Teacher: uhhhhhhh.

Zach: Yeah.

Teacher: That's not it. You have a yellow tint to you. You also have 3 bangs on the front of your head.

Zach: Yeah, I noticed eairlier.

Jason: *moans* I dont feel so good, Zach.

Zach: oh boy. I'm gonna have to take some blood again.

[All of the other students watched in supprise as Zach had pulled out blood which would normally be red was blue]

Zach: Stop staring! If you want to stare at something, stare at this!

[He pulled out another needle and drew his blood, which was yellow, and all the students looked at him supprise about what they where seeing.]

Student 1: HOW?

Student 2: Withcery!

Student 3: What is this black magic you are using to color your blood and grow long, weird bangs and Blue skin?!

Jason: *moans*

[Zach anylises the blood with his portable anyliser]

Zach: Well, we almost are different people.

[Jason falls on the floor passing out from heat exaustion]

[Jason wakes up at home in bed with Zach sitting on stool next to him]

Jason: What happened?

Zach: you passed out from heat exaustion.

Jason: What's that?

Zach: Basicly where you overheat.

[Doorbell rings]

Zach: that must be the others.

Jason: Others who?

Zach: Other kids who where also tranquilized and similar gel got in their mouth too.

[Zach opens the door]

Robert: Hi there.

Ashly: Hello.

Ebony: Hey.

Jason: Hi.

Jason: So, same thing happened to you?

Robert: Yes. I'm starting to turn silver and my eyes are yellow.

Ashly: I'm pink and my eyes are the same color as yours.

Ebony: I started to turn black(not meaning to be rasist, he is turning into shadow) and I have red eyes.

Jason: So, your breeding peices where gone too?

Ashly: Well, that's an awfully personal question to ask, you pervert!

Zach: Calm down!

Robert: Yes. It happened to us too.

Zach: I need to draw blood from you three to see what rate you are changing.

[Robert's eyes got small and he started to back away]

Zach: Relax, Robert. I recently invented a new way to get blood without even having to pull a plunger. The blood vacuum 3000!

Robert: Just get it over with.

[Zach took some blood from everyone and scanned it all]

Zach: Yep, we are all changing at the same rate. Jason,why are you jogging in place? [Jason replied] You know I cant stay still Tails! I mean, Zach.

Zach: OWWWWW! *gasps* Good god! I've grown TWO tails!

[All gome home and fall asleep]

Jason: *yawn* tgif. What the-

[Jason was as skinny as a twig, all blue and covered with fur with 2 spiky quills on his back, 9 quills on the back of his head with no fur on his arms or on stomach]

Jason: what am I? Well, at least I dont need pants or shirts anymore. But my shoes wont fit me. They're too big.

[Doorbell]

Jason: Yes? Oh, a package. "Dear Jason, enjoy these gifts. You may need them" Huh. Shoes, socks and gloves. They fit perfectly.

[At school]

Zach. Well, we are cirtanly different. You are a super-fast blue hedgehog, I'm a yellow fox who can fly, Robert is a silver hedgehog who has psycokinesis, Ashly is now your stalker and one-way girlfriend and Ebony is your rival.

Jason: Let's just change our names. Ok, Tails?

Tails: Ok, Sonic. but what should we call the others?

Sonic: Robert will be Silver,Ashly will be Amy and Ebony will be Shadow.

Silver: What are you guys doing here? There's a party at my house.

Sonic: Nice cuffs there, Silver

Silver: Thanks.

[At the party]

Sonic: So, everybody tells each other about their powers they got from this gel. I got Super-Speed.

Tails: I can use my two tails as helicopter rotors.

Amy: I can swing a giant hammer I got in the mail at enimies.

Shadow: I got something called Chaos Spear.

Silver: I got Psycokinesis.

Tails: Sonic, you looked awfully lonely in that house. How about you come live with me?

Sonic: Sure. Thanks.

Silver: We could all be neighbors.

Amy: I'm down for that.

Shadow: Whatever.

The end.


	3. Chapter 2: Ending notes

Hey, guys! this was a fanfic about Sonic, Tails, Amy, Silver and Shadow came to be. See you guys next time.

P.S. To be continued?

This entire thing took me around 12 hours. Enjoy!


End file.
